


Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds

by siriuslovesremus



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, marauders - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslovesremus/pseuds/siriuslovesremus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dice que “joder, Lunático, hay algo agonizando ahí detrás” y Remus dice que “no deberías prestarle atención. Puede ser una trampa”</p><p>Pero no es una trampa.</p><p>Es un cachorrito."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Por motivos de la vida hace unos meses tuve que ir al parque a grabar perritos con sus dueños y me pareció increíble lo feliz que parece siempre la gente cuando hay cachorritos alrededor. Podría haber pensado en cualquiera, pero pensé en Remus y Sirius. Esto lleva desde entonces a medias y acabo de terminarlo de un tirón, porque, no sé. El verano.

Es uno de esos días entre junio y octubre de 1981 y las noches empiezan a caer ásperas conforme se acerca el invierno. Sirius está enfadado y preocupado a partes iguales porque hace ya una semana y media que no ha podido ver a James y, "joder, Lunático, una semana y media es mucho tiempo. No he pasado una semana y media sin ver a James desde que estábamos en tercero y tan solo en verano. Esto es una mierda" pero no se queja demasiado alto ni demasiado a menudo porque en el fondo entiende que aquello es necesario. No le gusta un pelo, pero es necesario. 

Remus le ha acogido temporalmente en su casa porque Dumbledore se negaba en redondo a que Sirius permaneciese viviendo en casa de los Potter en aquellas circunstancias, y como volver a la propia Mansión Black no era una opción para Sirius, decidió que la mejor idea era plantarse en el rellano de su joven amigo licántropo un domingo a las tres de la mañana con el baúl que contenía toda su ropa en una mano, la chupa de cuero colgada del hombro y las llaves de la motocicleta voladora en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Un domingo porque si iba a tener que dejar compartir piso con su mejor amigo, joder, habría que despedirse con una juerga en condiciones el sábado; a las tres de la mañana porque sabía que Remus era demasiado bueno y se preocupaba demasiado como para instarle a que se marchase e hiciese las paces con sus padres a horas tan intempestivas. 

Aquella noche había tormenta. El estruendo del viento huracanado contra la desgastada madera de las ventanas hizo que Remus no escuchase el estridente sonido del motor cuando Sirius había aparcado junto a su puerta así que cuando sonó el timbre, Remus no supo recibirle de otra forma que con una expresión de sorpresa. Sirius dijo “tío, Remus, tienes mala cara, ¿te has dado cuenta?” y Remus no contestó porque estaba demasiado ocupado recordando cómo respirar.

Así que viven juntos. No es nada nuevo porque al fin y al cabo ya habían pasado siete años conviviendo día a día en el colegio pero a la vez es completamente diferente porque allí no tenían que hacerse responsables de cocinar, ni de limpiar, ni de lavar la ropa; y esas son tareas con las que Sirius Black nunca se ha llevado demasiado bien. Sirius deja la ropa tirada por todos lados y come palomitas y patatas fritas y demás alimentos que dejan una cantidad desproporcionada de migas sobre el sofá y sobre la alfombra; no limpia la pasta de dientes que queda pegada a la cerámica del lavabo después de lavárselos y dibuja con el dedo en el vaho que se forma en el espejo cuando se ducha (utilizando, de hecho, demasiada agua caliente) así que cuando se seca quedan todas sus huellas impregnadas en el cristal. Tampoco sabe demasiado de cocinar ni de cantidades y medidas así que cuando se decide a hacer la comida siempre acaba sirviendo platos de cantidades desproporcionadas: macarrones para cinco o carne asada que bien podrá haber servido de plato principal para uno de los banquetes de Hogwarts. Una vez intentó hacer un pastel de chocolate pero se olvidó de que lo había metido al horno y se echó a dormir la siesta y para cuando se despertó, la mitad de la cocina estaba en llamas. Lo arreglaron con magia, claro; después de eso hicieron un pacto. Sirius no intentaría enseñar al mundo sus dotes culinarias nunca más y Remus le dejaría beberse el café del desayuno con los pies sobre la mesa y toleraría encontrarse calcetines sucios entre los cojines de los sofás. 

La cosa es que aquel día Sirius está nervioso porque hace mucho que no ve a James y porque parece que la cosa se está volviendo seria: no seria de tenemos-que-atacar-a-dos-amigos-de-Snape-en-el-patio-porque-han-hechizado-a-un-niño-de-segundo, seria de verdad. Seria de involucrar al ministerio y de presentar las primeras bajas en la Orden del Fénix y de que la situación sea demasiado peligrosa como para que pueda tomarse una cerveza con su puñetero mejor amigo. Así que camina incesantemente y a grandes zancadas por el salón mientras murmura y maldice un millón de veces y Remus, que está intentando concentrarse en leer el periódico, no lo soporta más y pregunta.

– ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Sirius?  
– Que estoy harto, Lunático. Eso me pasa.

Si algo sabe Remus es que discutir con Sirius no suele dar resultados demasiado satisfactorios; tampoco decirle que se calme ni que no gana nada enfadándose de ese modo. Así que ni siquiera lo intenta. En lugar de eso, propone salir a dar una vuelta. No es todavía muy tarde, tan solo las siete de la tarde, y de todos modos Remus vive en un barrio muggle y es poco probable que nadie intentase atacarles en ese momento porque significaría tener que desmemorizar a un montón de transeúntes. Así que Remus se pone un jersey y Sirius se echa por encima de los hombros la omnipresente cazadora y salen a la calle. 

Durante la mayoría del tiempo caminan en silencio, sin hacer más que un par de comentarios, pero es suficiente; Sirius es demasiado inquieto, demasiado salvaje como para permanecer encerrado en casa y a Remus simplemente le agrada pasear. No hablan pero son conscientes de la presencia del uno al lado del otro y eso sirve.

Y después lo encuentran.

Van caminando por un callejón y escuchan un ruido extraño. En un principio no le prestan demasiada atención pero se va haciendo más intenso conforme se acercan. En la esquina de la calle con la avenida principal encuentran un montón de cajas de cartón amontonadas y sea lo que sea ese sonido, Sirius está convencido de que proviene de ahí. Dice que “joder, Lunático, hay algo agonizando ahí detrás” y Remus dice que “no deberías prestarle atención. Puede ser una trampa”

Pero no es una trampa.

Es un cachorrito.

No es demasiado grande porque todavía es joven; es uno de esos perros que son diminutos cuando son crías y se hacen condenadamente grandes al año o año y medio de comprarlos. Tiene la piel grisácea y algunas manchitas más oscuras cerca de las patas y el hocico y unos ojos tan grandes y profundos que si no fuese por la falta de iris parecerían casi humanos. Cuando Sirius va a acariciarle la cabeza el perro se aleja un poco de ellos dos, con desconfianza, pero Sirius insiste y termina por ceder. Cuando comienza a lamerle cariñosamente entre los dedos Sirius comprende que lo han abandonado. Remus concluye que se habrá resguardado allí porque empieza a hacer frío por las noches y se lamenta de no llevar nada de comida encima para darle. 

Ambos juegan con él un rato y después van a irse pero es que Sirius no puede.

Es porque es un perro. Seguramente no le habrían adoptado si fuese un gato. Pero es un perro y la conexión que Sirius tiene con todo lo canino hace que le sea inconcebible dejarlo ahí, congelándose y muriéndose de hambre. Remus se resiste un poco pero Sirius dice “hostia, mira cómo te mira. Remus Lupin, no tienes corazón” y al final claudica y se lo llevan en brazos.

De vuelta a casa discuten sobre ello. El cachorro es terriblemente activo y no deja de mover el rabo ni un solo momento cuando Sirius le acaricia; Remus está preocupado por cómo van a ocuparse de él y él está más concentrado en el hecho de que tienen que ponerle un nombre. Cree que Canuto II suena cojonudo pero Remus se niega.

– ¿Y qué nombre le vamos a poner? ¿El tuyo? No sé si te has dado cuenta alguna vez pero tu nombre y tu apellido significan prácticamente lo mismo. Literalmente, te llamas Lobo McLobo.

– Solo digo que no lo vamos a llamar Canuto II porque bastante tengo ya, con un Canuto en mi vida, y porque si ya es irreversible eso de que por culpa de tu mote media sociedad mágica piensa que fumas porros las veinticuatro horas del día al menos no quiero que piensen que los compartes con nuestra mascota.

Se va a quejar pero sonríe porque Remus se ha referido al perro como “nuestra mascota” y supone que eso lo hace oficial, de algún modo.

Al final lo llaman Lucy. 

La llaman Lucy porque Sirius se cerciora de que es una chica y porque dice que él no va a tener hijas nunca, y posiblemente tampoco sobrinas (y al desgraciado de Cornamenta no se le ha ocurrido una idea mejor que tener un chico) pero si las tuviese, qué menos que llamarlas como una canción de los Beatles. El cachorrito no es un bebé pero está seguro de que va a terminar dándoles el triple de trabajo así que tendrá que llamarse Lucy, como Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds “que por cierto, Lunático, la escribió John Lennon. Por algo era el mejor de los cuatro, el tío.” 

Resulta que Lucy no tiene más que unos pocos meses de vida y todavía no ha aprendido a ladrar correctamente así que las pocas veces que lo intenta solo emite una especie de quejido lastimero antes de desistir en el intento y consolarse resguardando la cabeza entre sus dos diminutas patitas. Está sorprendentemente sana a pesar de que se la han encontrado en la calle así que Remus conjetura que seguramente no haría mucho que la hubieran dejado allí tirada. Come de todo: literalmente, de todo, desde carne y leche e incluso pescado a cereales o pedacitos de pastel de calabaza e incluso ocasionalmente —Remus intenta en vano quitarle esa costumbre —zapatillas de andar por casa o el relleno interior de alguno de los cojines. Con el paso de los días el pelaje se le torna más espeso y bastante más suave pero todavía se asusta fácilmente y varias veces al día Sirius tiene que sostenerla y acariciarle suavemente el lomo y las orejas porque no deja de temblar por culpa de sonidos como el de la puerta de la nevera cerrándose de golpe o el sonido de las contraventanas golpeando los bastidores a causa del viento. Cuando eso sucede, Remus no puede evitar observar a Sirius con el pequeño animal entre las manos, murmurando "shhhh, tranquila, no pasa nada, shhh" con toda la delicadeza con la que no le ha visto tratar a ningún ser vivo en los ahora muchísimos años que hace que le conoce. Y se compadece de cualquiera que haya tenido que soportar a ese lado del ya no tan joven Black que es orgulloso y arrogante en muchas ocasiones y desesperante en casi todas y no haya obtenido como recompensa el privilegio de presenciar uno de esos pocos momentos en los que a Sirius casi se le olvida que tiene que ser una causa perdida, un adolescente engreído en motocicleta, la viva imagen de la insubordinación y la rebeldía, y se muestra tranquilo, suave, cándido, casi inocente. Un momento de esos, solo uno, quizás no compensa todos los castigos, enredos, discusiones y malentendidos que su particular temperamento ha acarreado a lo largo de los años, pero sin duda ayuda a recordarlos con menos pesar y más nostalgia.

No importa que, en los pocos momentos que encuentra para hacerlo, a Remus le sea casi imposible concentrarse en leer el periódico o la novela que le ocupe en ese momento mientras el pequeño animalito corretea entre sus piernas, mordisquea el bajo de sus pantalones o lucha por escalar hasta sus rodillas con el único objetivo de obtener un par de caricias. Y, aunque lo considere realmente antihigiénico, tampoco importa que Sirius siempre le deje lamer los restos de comida y migas que se le quedan entre las manos y en la ropa después de comer. Da igual que sacarla a pasear no sea seguro para ninguno de los dos porque siempre terminan por arreglárselas para hacerlo, aunque sea a altas horas de la madrugada o a primera hora de la mañana y tengan que asegurarse de cerrar la puerta con llave y un millón de escudos protectores y borrar su rastro en cualquier lugar que pisan por si fuesen a toparse con algún mortífago. No es apenas un inconveniente porque empiezan a tomar como costumbre ir a un pequeño parque cercano que suele estar casi vacío entre semana y cuando llegan Remus arranca una ramita de un árbol y la lanza todo lo lejos que puede y Lucy corre tras ella como si fuese la primera vez que respirase al aire libre en mucho tiempo, y Sirius corre tras ella, también, tratando de alcanzarla pero fallando en el intento porque él es más rápido pero Lucy es mucho más ágil. Y, en ese momento, Sirius es más perro que nunca pero también más humano y más Sirius, y Remus escucha al lobo en su interior ronronear despacio, calmado, como si ya no hubiera más Remus ni más Sirius ni más Lucy y lo único que quedase de ellos fuesen las tres almas caninas que laten al mismo son.

Desde que la situación se volvió más peligrosa a los miembros más jóvenes ya apenas les dan trabajo que hacer en la Orden del Fénix, así que Remus y Sirius pasan una cantidad incontable de horas en casa sin poder apenas entretenerse. Dedican largas tardes a tratar de enseñar a Lucy a sentarse o traer el periódico y semanas a conseguir que dé la patita y se tumbe pero es una tarea más dura de lo que parece y, de todos modos, siempre termina por olvidar las órdenes al final del día. Y tampoco le dan importancia. Porque a ella, podrían perdonarle cualquier cosa.

Antes de poder darse cuenta se encuentran organizando toda su vida alrededor de Lucy. Dejan las luces encendidas cuando se marchan de casa y tratan de compensar su ausencia con montones de caricias y abrazos cuando vuelven y la encuentran sentada, impaciente, mirando a la puerta como si no hubIera hecho otra cosa desde que se marcharon que echarles de menos. Sirius bromea a menudo sobre el hecho de que incluso sus horarios de sueño se han visto afectados por los del animal, que amanece en el mismo momento en el que el más tenue rayo de sol comienza a entrar por la ventana y a las diez de la noche está tan exhausto que cae rendido en cualquier sitio: en el sofá, debajo de la mesa, tras el mueble de la televisión, en el felpudo de la entrada o dentro de la bañera. 

—Es como tener un hijo solo que mejor porque no te pide dinero ni ninguna de esas cosas insoportables que hacen los críos.

También bromea sobre otras cosas.

—Hostia, Lunático, yo pensaba que me iba a morir sin tener hijos que heredaran mi belleza pero, joder, mírale la cara, es tan guapa que es indudable que estamos emparentados. Ancestros caninos o algo así.

—Quién me iba a decir a mí que el famoso rompecorazones de instituto barato, Sirius Black, iba a poner cara de madre orgullosa mientras sostenía un cachorrito entre los brazos.

—No es por nada, tío, pero si alguien tiene que ser la madre aquí eres tú.

—Tú le das de comer y a mí me trae las zapatillas. Creo que no tienes razón esta vez, Canuto.

—No actúes como si no supieses que eso que acabas de decir es asquerosamente machista.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa eso a ti? 

—Que te calles.

Hay algunas noches en las que Lucy no consigue conciliar el sueño. Se tumba en los lugares habituales en los que suele reposar —cuando la trajeron a casa, Remus le compró una de esas pequeñas camas para perros y la colocó en la cocina pero al cachorrito nunca le gustó demasiado —y se retuerce sobre sí misma, gruñendo y lloriqueando hasta que alguno de los dos se apiada de ella y la lleva a su cama. Otros días simplemente decide acomodarse sobre la almohada de la cama que Sirius hizo propia cuando llegó allí de una forma similar y éste, sin ser capaz de despertarla, simplemente sonríe y se marcha a dormir al sofá o a la cama más grande en la que suele acostarse Remus. Y éste no dice nada, no opone queja, simplemente lo asume del mismo modo que ha asumido que el animal, en tan solo unas pocas semanas, ha pasado a formar parte de sus vidas y ya no hay vuelta atrás, con todo lo que ello implica. 

Y así pasan meses.

Hasta aquella mañana de Septiembre. 

Ninguno de los dos acepta haber tenido la culpa. Ninguno de los dos recuerda tenerla. No podrán discutirlo después. Lo único que saben es que alguno de ellos dejó la puerta de la casa abierta la noche anterior. Un descuido, posiblemente. Nada importante.

De no ser porque aquella mañana, Lucy ya no está.

La buscan por todas partes. Incluso, fruto de la desesperación, en lugares en los que sería imposible que estuviese. Les cuesta varias horas contemplar la posibilidad y otras tantas asumirlo pero al final, la conclusión es ineludible: se ha ido.

Ninguno de los dos sabe qué decir, ni cómo reaccionar. No intentan recriminarse nada el uno al otro. Aunque no saben qué será de ella, confían lo suficientemente en su inteligencia como para que pueda sobrevivir o, al menos, encontrar otros dueños provisionales. Y aun así, romper el silencio que se crea entre los dos es tarea de titanes. Principalmente, porque no tienen fuerzas para decir nada. La huida se presenta como un presagio terrible, un símbolo de los días oscuros que vendrán. 

No tendrán tiempo de llenar su vacío. La guerra lo llenará por ellos. 

Y aun así, en los días más tristes de la década siguiente, en las noches más lastimeras y grises, Sirius y Remus, separados por una distancia que es más grande que la física, encontrarán consuelo y quizás un poco de calor pensando que, en algún lugar del mundo, un pequeño cachorrito de color gris que ya no será ni siquiera un cachorro arrastra consigo los últimos atisbos de felicidad que le arrebataron al mundo antes de que el mundo les arrebatase todo lo demás.


End file.
